


A Night at the Roxy

by Nemeta



Category: Gen13, Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Roxy's meet at the Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Roxy

Roxanne Pellegrini stormed out of the nightclub in a huff and slammed the door behind her. How Jetta had ever convinced her to join her at _The Roxy_ was beyond her. “It’s just like your name, ducky!” Jetta had said. “We’re sure to snag a few boys there. It’s like, karma!”  


Outside the club Roxy found a teenage girl smoking a cigarette. The girl was dressed in a black leather jacket, and had short black hair with the bang dyed a bright pink. “Mind if I bum one of those from you?” Roxy asked the girl. Roxy usually didn’t smoke, but Jetta had put her in a foul mood.  


The teen girl offered Roxy the pack and Roxy selected a slender cigarette. The girl lit the cigarette with her lighter. “Thanks,” Roxy said, inhaling the smoke. “I’m Roxy.”  


“Me too,” said the girl.  


“Really?” Roxy asked.  


The other Roxy nodded. “Roxy Spaulding,” she said.  


“Pellegrini,” Roxy replied.  


“I gotta go,” Roxy Spaulding said. “Enjoy the cigarette.” Her feet rose six inches from the ground, she did a complete one eighty until she was standing on her head, and floated away upside down into the night with a smile and a giggle.  


Roxy Pellegrini watched the girl fly away and threw the cigarette on the ground. Crushing it under her foot she muttered, “Now I remember why I quit smoking these things.”


End file.
